


Antonym of a Fairytale

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once upon a time there was a boy named Brendon and a boy named Jon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonym of a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> So [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/) was bored at work. She said "Tell me a story."

Once upon a time there was a boy named Brendon and a boy named Jon.

They were just boys, not princes or frogs or anything. They were in a band though, and it was pretty popular. Girls throwing underwear and fainting popular, not "yeah, I've heard of 'em" popular, though sometimes Brendon and Jon wished they were that other kind of popular.

You see, Brendon and Jon were in love. With each other, not with other people, not with girls who got tired of being ignored when the other boy walked into the room.

And Brendon was the lead singer, a bonafide sex symbol except that he was kind of a dork. Jon loved that about him. The dorkiness, not the sex symbol part. He kind of hated that other people got to lust over his boyfriend, but Jon was a laid-back guy and what was done was done, so.

Jon wasn't exactly ignored by the girls either, Brendon would point out. He was hot and sweet and cuddly in all of the right places. Cuddliness was important to Brendon. Sometimes Jon thought that was the only reason Brendon was dating him instead of Ryan. Brendon smacked Jon in the back of the head when he told Brendon that. Jon pretty much deserved it.

But things were good for Brendon and Jon. Their friends were a pretty touchy-feely group, so it wasn't all that suspicious when Brendon grabbed Jon's hand and walked down the street swinging it. It wasn't a big deal when Jon laid his head on Brendon's shoulder when someone snapped a picture. It wasn't even a big deal when Brendon went to his knees for Jon onstage. That was just part of the show. It was also part of most days. It was kind of a big deal when Brendon kissed Jon, full-on, onstage, but not that big a deal. It was just Panic!'s stage show, just some guys getting attention.

Brendon and Jon's relationship wasn't even a secret, really. They just hadn't brought it up for the world at large. Ryan and Spencer didn't care. Neither did Pete or Patrick or anyone else they knew. Brendon had a feeling his parents might care, but it hadn't come up, so. Sometimes Brendon got kind of pissy when interviewers brought up the rumors of he and Jon fucking, but not because he was embarrassed. People just didn't seem to get that they were in love, big hearts and flowers lets-get-married-and-adopt-Ethiopian-babies love, stupid passionate crazy love. No, they were not fucking. Well, people got that, just not interviewers or fans. It was frustrating.

And then it wasn't, because Jon would take him back to their hotel room, or to one of their bunks and run his hands through Brendon's hair and down his back and whisper soothing strong ferocious declarations of how much he loved him, how big this thing between them was. The tension would ebb out of Brendon then and he'd mold himself to Jon mumbling "love you, love you, loveyou, loveyouloveyouloveyou."

Bus bunks aren't the biggest ever, and as much as Jon and Brendon loved each other, and they did, they loved each other a lot, they also loved not having pulled muscles and aching backs and cricked necks. One time Brendon suggested that they see if they could get a double bunk. Ryan and Spencer yelled at him pretty loud about that. They could be really sort of mean sometimes. Brendon still thinks that they're just jealous that they're not in big stupid crazy love. Or that Jon doesn't love them back because Jon is his, so there.

Brendon and Jon were not all sweetness and light. Sometimes they had fights. Really bad ones that lead to Brendon locking himself into his room at the cabin for almost a whole day until Ryan tricked him into opening the door for food and dragging him out so they could practice. That Ryan Ross could be pretty ruthless.

What they fought about isn't important. It's over, it's done, and, ultimately Brendon was right and won. Not that that's important. What is important is that Brendon and Jon made up. They made up on the couch and in the kitchen and outside and upstairs in their room and in the shower. They tried to make up in the practice room, but Ryan walked in and yelled at them and then actually made them practice. It wasn't the most focused practice session ever and Brendon kept forgetting the words to songs, even the ones he'd been singing for years.

That was their worst fight. Mostly their fights are little and stupid, over the last donut or who's buying more juice, and end when Brendon pouts or Jon makes that sad little 'I give up' face and Brendon gives in because he can't stand Jon's eyes looking all sad. Jon's sad eyes really, really bother him.

Not as much as Jon's sick eyes, all listless and pain-filled and glazed, like there's a filter between him and the world. Brendon doesn't like anything between him and Jon. Not even clothes.

There have to be clothes and space and sometimes even people between Brendon and Jon most of the time. It's okay though, because Brendon and Jon are adults and don't have to be touching every second of every day. It's also okay because after days like that they usually go home, take off all their clothes and cuddle close. Mostly they don't have sex, just try to get in under each other's skin. Ryan and Spencer don't yell at them on days like that, Ryan even smiles at them, soft and sweet and a little envious.

Brendon can't blame him for being envious, even though envy's a sin, not everyone can have an amazing perfect awesome boyfriend like Jon Walker to burrow in next to.

"And that's the story of us," Brendon said softly, stroking Jon's hair. He leaned down to kiss Jon's forehead. The fever seemed to be breaking as Jon dozed off to sleep. "Sleep tight, sweet love."


End file.
